Pay Me
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Yata Misaki membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Meskipun bersusah payah, Yata tetap kekurangan uang. Tiba-tiba, Fushimi Saruhiko menawarkan pekerjaan mudah dengan bayaran tinggi. Yaitu dengan cara melakukan satu hal : Mencium Fushimi. Akankah Yata menerima pekerjaannya? Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1

"Kau butuh uang kan Mi-sa-ki?" Saruhiko melambaikan uang 5000 Yen ditangannya.

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan uangmu !" Aku menurunkan pandanganku agar tidak tergiur

"Mudah saja" Tampaknya ia tersenyum "Kau hanya perlu menciumku selama 5 menit"

Badanku membatu mendengar perkataannya. Angin berhembus lembut disekitar badanku. Aku tak yakin telah menolaknya demi uang sebanyak itu.

* * *

"Yata-san?" Suara Kamamoto menyadarkanku.

" _N-nani_?" Aku tergagap.

"Haah, jangan melamun di saat seperti ini!" Jedanya"Bisa kau bantu mengelap meja di ujung sana? Semuanya sedang repot karena ramai" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,.." Aku bangkit berdiri menenteng lap ke ujung ruangan

Yah, beginilah keadaan anak-anak Homra sekarang. Kami sedikit menganggur setelah meninggalnya Mikoto-san. Aku dan Kamamoto bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji di kota. Pekerjaan kami hanya mencuci piring, membersihkan meja, dan menjadi pelayan.

"Hhh.. apa tidak ada kerjan yang lebih menghasilkan uang ya?" Gumamku ketika selesai mengelap meja.

Aku saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk membayar Apartemenku. Dan juga untuk makan sehari-hariku. Ditambah lagi, aku ingin membeli banyak barang yang kuinginkan. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak beli baju baru, jika diingat ingat tahun-tahun belakangan ini aku tidak bernah beli karena krisis keuangan.

Haah, mengingatnya saja aku sudah sesak nafas…

Hidupku miskin sekali Ya?

* * *

Sore hari aku berjalan pulang ke Apartemen. Jika hitung lagi, pengeluaranku cukup banyak. Tadi saja aku habis berbelanja di supermarket. Aku butuh puluhan ribuan yen lagi untuk membayar uang sewa nya. Sial! Aku butuh pekerjaan lebih banyak lagi besok. Apapun pekerjaannya, apapun resikonya aku akan tetap melakukannya!

*BRUKK!*

"Hey! Jangan hati-hati ketika berjalan!" Teriakku.

Ketika mendongak, aku terkejut sendiri. Yang menabrakku barusan adalah Saruhiko!

"Maaf, aku sengaja melakukannya Mi-sa-ki" Seperti biasa ia memanggilku dengan intonasi yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan berani-berani sebut nama belakangku Brengsek!"

"Shh, seperti biasanya kau berisik ya Misaki"

Tanpa kusadari tangannya menarikku ke gang sempit di dekat sana. Dan aku meronta sekuat tenaga agar ia melepaskan tanganku. Namun ia memojokkan aku ke tembok sampai wajahnya sangat dekat sekali denganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Saru?! Lepaskan aku!" Aku masih meronta melawannya.

"Ayolah, temani aku sebentar saja Mi-sa-ki" Ia tersenyum licik "Kau tidak tahu seberapa rindunya aku padamu?"

"Mana kutahu!" Aku berteriak tepat diwajahnya "Aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku harus kerja sambilan di Bar!"

Mendengar hal itu Ekspresi Fushimi berubah. Ia menatapku sejenak, memandangku dari atas ke bawah. Dalam posisi sedekat itu ia hampir mencium bibirku rasanya.

"Oh, benar. Kudengar Homra sedang bangkrut saat ini"

"DASAR SOK TAHU!"

"Sudahlah jangan menutup-nutupi kenyataan yang ada. Ini salah satu sebab aku pergi dari Homra"

Aku mulai memberontak lagi "Dasar Kau penghianat! Cepat lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa?" Wajah Fushimi semakin mendekat "Kau pikir kau cukup kuat melawanku MISAKI?"

Mulutku terkunci seketika. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena adrenalinku terpacu. Sebenarnya apa mau Monyet sialan ini?!

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi kan?"

Aku menunduk, sedikit malu karena apa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Ia orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba tangannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Dan celakanya itu adalah benda yang merupakan kelemahanku. Uang.

"Kau butuh uang kan Mi-sa-ki?" Saruhiko melambaikan uang 5000 Yen ditangannya.

Tentu saja aku mulanya menolak karena ia berusaha menurunkan harga diriku.

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan uangmu !" Aku menurunkan pandanganku agar tidak tergiur

"Mudah saja" Tampaknya ia tersenyum "Kau hanya perlu menciumku selama 5 menit"

Badanku membatu mendengar perkataannya. Angin berhembus lembut disekitar badanku. Aku tak yakin telah menolaknya dengan uang sebanyak itu. T-Tidak! Bukannya aku ingin mencium Saruhiko! Tapi, uangnya banyak sekali hanya dengan melakukan hal mudah. Ya, itu adalah hal yang mudah, namun sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Sialan!

"A..aku.." Ia melihat keraguanku.

"Ayolah, kau kan harus membayar listrik,air,apartemen, dan masih banyak lagi kan?" Ugh, stiap kata-kata yang ia sebutkan dalam kalimat itu adalah beban bagiku. Rasanya seperti banyak batu menimpa kepalaku .

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang mengejek.

Sialan! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan uangnya. Mau darimana lagi aku dapat uang secepat ini?! Ayolah! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Pokokny aku harus mendapatkan uangnya!

"Baiklah,.." Suaraku terdengar putus asa sekali.

Dan kudapati Saruhiko tolol itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanaganku dan berkata "Ikuti aku"

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanpa sadar aku menggunakan kata kita.

"Ke Apartemenku" Jawabnya dengan enteng sambil menyeretku diantara kerumunan massa.

"Kau mau memperkosaku atau apa?!" Teriakku kesal. Hanya mencium saja harus ke Apartemen? Itu berlebihan!

"Oh, ternyata kau ingin dibegitukan ya? hahaha" Tawanya membuatku merinding.

"M-MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU _BAKANE_!"

"Jika kau berbicara lagi atau meronta, maka uangnya akan aku kurangi 50%" Aku langsung mendelik mendengar ancamannya.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju Apartemennya aku diam seribu bahasa. Aku ingin uangnya. Jadi aku harus mematuhinya juga?

* * *

"Nah sudah sampai," Katanya

Namun aku tak bodoh. Ia kira aku tidak bisa membaca! Jelas-jelas tulisan di atas gedung ini adalah 'LOVE HOTEL!' Dasar mahluk Brengsek sejagad raya!

"APA-APAAN KAU?! Kau bilang kita pergi ke apartemenmu! Tapi ini kan Love Hotel!" Akhirnya aku teriak-teriak juga.

"Kurasa tiba-tiba kakiku bergerak sendiri ke tempat ini" Katanya licik.

"Jika tidak sesuai perjanjian aku tidak mau!" Kataku sambil pura-pura pergi.

"Kalau kau mau masuk, aku akan membayarmu 2x lipat" Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku.

SIALAN! 10.000 YEN! Aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan setengahnya untuk bayar sewa Apartemen!

"A-aku mau!" Kataku girang. Entah kemana rasa malu yang aku punya.

Saruhiko tersenyum seolah berkata 'sudah kuduga'. Tangannya merangulku erat. Meskipun aku sadar ini sama berbahaya dengan masuk ke kandang harimau. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

*BRAAKK*

Saruhiko menutup pintu keluar nya dan menguncinya. Ia melempar kuncinya entah kemana. Sementara aku duduk dengan canggung di sebuah sova cokelat. Melihat ke sekeliling dengan was-was. Dan mataku menangkap pemandangan tidak enak di atas meja tempat tidur. Ada bermacam-macam Kon**m berjejer mengerikan.

"Ehem" Aku hampir meloncat ketika mendengar Saruhiko berdeham di sebelahku. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk disana?

Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan aku semakin kikuk karena itu. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Ketika aku mendongak, Saruhiko telah menghilangkan jarak antara kami. Yap.. Kami berciuman. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meski nyatanya aku sangat tegang.

"Ngh..Ah!" Kulepaskan ciumannya karena aku kehabisan nafas. Mulutku terbuka mengambil nafas untuk memenuhi paru-paruku.

"Kurang. Yang tadi itu baru beberapa detik" Kata Saru baka.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Aku bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas!"

"Sudah, jangan berlebihan!" Sekelebat kilat ia sudah mencium bibirku lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar melumat bibirku. Aku terkejut ketika lidahnya menyelusup ke dalam mulutku.

"Ahn..mmngh" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Namun, ia masih saja menciumku. Aku merasa sangat janggal ketika tangannya meraba dadaku di bawah sana. Ia menyentuhnya dengan gerakan tak biasa.

"Ahk! Hentikan!" Kutepis tagannya dengan keras.

Sebagai balasannya, lembaran uang menampar wajahku. Sepertinya Saruhiko melempar uang itu untuk bayaranku. Sekarang uang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Kau mau berapa? Aku akan membelimu malam ini" Ujarnya dengan wajah sombong.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi muak. Ia mulai bertindak seenaknya padaku.

"Kau sudah menciumku selama 5 menit kan?! Jadi tugasku selesai"

"Tidak, Kau harus mau kutiduri-"

Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku. Monyet sialan ini sudah membuatku naik darah! Maaf saja, pikiranku bisa berubah secepat penghinaan ini. Lebih baik aku tak berurusan lagi dengannya.

"AKU TAK BUTUH UANG MU! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Seorang Penghianat sepertimu! Lebih baik aku pulang!" Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Aku menarik kenop nya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tidak terbuka. Mataku langsung tertuju kearah Saruhiko membuang kuncinya. Aku harus menemukan kuncinya secepat mungkin!

Tepat ketika aku berlutut meraba-raba lantai. Saruhiko menarik baju bagian belakangku hingga tesobek. Aku langsung membalik badanku untuk melawannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?"

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku mabuk" Katanya dengan nada dingin. Aku yang dalam posisi duduk ini merasa terintimidasi ketika ia berdiri dan menatapku seperti elang.

"Dimana kuncinya?! Aku harus pergi sekarang Baka!"

"Kau takkan pergi" Ia berjongkok, dan sekali lagi ia mencium bibirku seperti serigala kelaparan.

*PLAKK*

Kutampar pipinya sekuat tenaga. Saruhiko keterlaluan. Setelah mempermainkanku sejauh ini, apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan? Kuharap ia segera sadar. Tapi… setelah melihat pandangan marahnya aku tak yakin…

"Kesalahan besar MI-SA-KI" Gumamnya.

"WUAAA!" Ia menarik sisa baju yang menempel di badanku. Tenaganya kuat sekali, aku takkan bisa melawannya.

"J-JANGAN!" Aku berteriak. Tanganku menarik celana yang akan dilepaskan Saruhiko dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Menyerah saja padaku, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Yata Misaki" Ia menyeringai.

"DASAR BREANGSEK! SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Aku tak mau diperkosa apalagi olehnya!

Kutendang perutnya dengan cukup keras. Lalu aku segera bangkit kembali mencari kunci pintu kamar. Aku bersyukur kali ini aku menemukannya didekat meja lampu. Hampir saja kuraih ketika Saruhiko menarik kakiku ke tengah ruangan. Ketika aku dalam posisi merangkak, Ia menendang perutku keras-keras sampai aku terguling ke sudut ruangan. Perutku terasa mulas. Aku terbatuk berulang-kali dan memuntahkan darah segar.

"Kau takkan bisa kemana-mana" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan memperkosaku. Disini, malam ini. Tamatlah riwayatku.

* * *

Okke! :D

Ini adalah fanfic 'K Project' pertamaku yang akan kubuat Two Shoot,

Dimana, ada adegan 'Rape' nya antara Fusimi dan Yata

Mulanya aku ingin membuat Genre Komedi, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah Hurt/Comfort huhuhu T^T

Aku suka Yaoi pairing Saru-Misaki, soalnya mereka manis sekali hehee

Untuk selanjutnya mohon dukungannya ya pecinta SaruMi! ^-^

Please Review~ + Favorite :) Aku ingin tahu tanggapan kalian :D

Jaa nee! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Aku melawan pun tampaknya akan kalah. Tapi, jika aku menyerah, ia akan MEMPERKOSAKU! Saru sialan. Ia takkan membiarkanku kabur begitu saja.

" _Chotto Matte_!" Teriakku. Kedua tanganku mendorong Saruhiko dengan keras. Baru kusadari ketika itu nafasku tersengal-sengal.

" _Nani_? Mi~Sa~Ki?" Saruhiko menyeringai menjijikan.

"…Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi Saruhiko" Suaraku terdengar putus asa "…Aku tidak mau melakukan hal semacam ini" Seketika mataku berlinangan air mata. Aku menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak tampak olehnya. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Saruhiko. Aku terduduk menahan sakit di bagian perut yang Saruhiko tendang. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa respon darinya.

"Hah?" Suaranya mengagetkanku "Kau memohon padaku? Hahahahaha! Alangkah lemahnya seorang Yatagarasu!" Hinaannya tepat menusukku.

Tangannya menarik daguku ke atas sehingga wajahku menatap langsung wajahnya. Aku tak yakin bagaimana ekspresi yang terbentuk diwajahku.

"Lihatlah, Bahkan kau hampir menangis!" Saru mengejekku seolah-olah kami sedang bercanda. Sialan. Itu sama sekali tidak Lucu!

Di sela cemoohannya, mataku melirik ke penjuru lantai untuk menemukan kuncinya. Tentu saja aku masih bisa berusaha kabur. Aku takkan menyerah semudah itu.

"Kau mencari ini?" Kata Saruhiko. Mataku mebelalak ketika meihat kunci pintu yang terayun di depan wajahku. Ternyata ia mengmbilnya dariku! Dengan cepat tanganku mencoba merebut kunci itu lagi, namun aku gagal mendapatkannya karena Saruhiko terlebih dahulu menjauhkan kunci itu dariku.

"Eits! Tak semudah itu Mi~Sa~Ki" Katanya "Jika kau mau keluar dari sini, kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan licik.

"Berikan padaku! Sekarang!" Teriakku, seketika aku berdiri. Namun yang kudapat adalah Tamparan Keras.

"Ikuti perintahku!" Kata Saruhiko seolah ia yang paling berkuasa.

"Tidak!" Jawabku Tegas. Tangan Saruhiko mengepal geram, lalu ia mengayunkannya ke wajahku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku tererembab ke lantai.

"...Ukh" Darah menetes ke lantai ketika aku mencoba untuk bangun. Lantai yang tadinya putih pun berubah menjadi warna darah. Kurasakan hidungku sakit sekali. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan Saru menyiksaku seperti ini.

"Misaki, aku bisa memukulimu semalaman jika kau berontak terus" Bisiknya, masih terdengar ke telingaku.

"Jujur saja, aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu itu Saru!" Kataku lalu terbatuk berulang kali. Aku takkan jera hanya karena pukulan lemah dari seorang penghianat! Maka dari itu aku pun berdiri lagi. Tampaknya si Monyet itu tercengang akan kekeras kepalaanku.

"Sepertinya kau masih bersikeras" Katanya, ia menatapku nanar.

Aku tak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Melainkan memutar otak agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Untungnya aku menemukan tempat keluar lainnya.

'Jendela'

Meskipun ini adalah lantai 2, aku yakin bisa turun dengan selamat. Maksudku, mungkin kakiku akan keseleo atau patah. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada disiksa dan diperkosa Saru disini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Saru.

Dengan cepat kuhantamkan tinjuku ke perutnya. Untuk sementara waktu ia terduduk kesakitan. Yah, ini adalah strategiku. Kemudian aku berlari ke jendela terdekat lalu memecahkannya menggunakan siku tangan ku. Suara kaca pecah membuat orang-orang riuh di bawah sana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melompat kebawah. Kabar buruknya, aku malah terjerembab mencium tanah. Ditambah, baru saja aku mendengar suara 'retak'? bersumber dari kaki kiri ku yang duluan mencapai tanah.

"Sial!" Gumamku sambil berusaha bangun lalu berlari dengan sedikit pincang.

"MISAKI!" Kudengar Saru berteriak dari atas. Namun aku terus saja berlari entah kemana.

Berulang kali aku menabrak barang dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku berlari di tengah bazar. Ini sangat menguntungkan ku, Saruhiko pasti kesulitan mengejarku saat ini. Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya beberapa saat ini.

Aku melihat sebuah gang kecil diantara bangunan. Kupikir aku bisa bersembunyi disana sampai Saruhiko benar-benar pergi. Lagipula nafasku terasa sesak sekali, dan kakiku semakin sakit saja. Aku harus beristirahat disana. Dan sampailah aku disana, namun, apa yang membuatku terkejut adalah… 'SARUHIKO SUDAH ADA DISANA!'

"Sa…saru..?" Gumamku terkejut setengah mati. Kakiku mundur secara otomatis sampai punggungku menyentuh tembok. Aku benar-benar sial! Mau laripun rasanya sudah tidak sanggup. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kau masih mau lari?" Tanyanya, disertai seringaian menjijikan itu lagi.

"Tidak!" Teriakku "Ayo, lawan aku!" Lanjutku lalu memasang kuda-kuda tempur. Tak ada pilihan selain bertarung.

"Hahaha?! Kau mau melawanku?" Ledeknya seolah ia mahluk terkuat sejagad raya "Baiklah" Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya. APA?! Pi-pisau?! Dasar Monyet Curang!

"Dalam pertarungan murni tidak boleh memakai senjata! Siapapun harus bertarung secara jantan!" Kataku berusaha memperdayanya.

"Apa? Hahaha! Kau pikir kita sedang tanding tinju?" Ia membetulkan kacamatanya "Kau tidak bisa membuat peraturan sepihak begitu!" Ia melemparkan pisaunya padaku.

Terkejut, aku melompat menghindari pisaunya yang hampir mengenai kakiku. Namun, aku tak sempat menghindari yang kedua. Dan pisau itu tepat mengenai kaki kananku. Seketika aku terjatuh tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku. Sakitnya baru terasa setelah kulihat darah mengalir dari sana.

"Hahaha! Misaki _Bakane_.." Katanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Aku masih bia berdiri meskipun terasa sangat menyiksa. Seandainya saja aku membawa skateboard ku pasti takkan begini jadinya!

Belum menyerah, aku berlari mendekati Saruhiko, berupaya memukul wajahnya dengan tinjuku. Dan Berhasil! Aku mengenainya dengan sempurna. Badannya limbung lalu terjatuh ke tanah. Sekarang ia takkan mengejekku lagi.

"Uhuk!" Entah mengapa aku terbatuk. Lidahku dapat merasakan rasa asing dimulutku. Ketika kuseka, ternyata itu adalah darah?!

" _Nani_?!" Gumamku tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perutku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, badanku menjadi semakin berat dan pandanganku mengabur. Tepat sebelum aku terkapar, aku dapat melihat pisau Saruhiko menancap di tengah perutku. Banyak sekali darah yang keluar. Kupikir…aku…akan mati…?

* * *

Kurasakan kelopak mataku terbuka. Syukurlah aku masih hidup. Tapi, pandanganku masih mengabur. Aku hanya bisa melihat seberkas cahaya. Terang sekali sampai aku menyipitkan mataku. Satu pertanyaan yang muncul 'Aku ada dimana?'

"Kau sudah sadar?" Seseorang berdiri disampingku.

"S-siapa?" Kudengar suaraku sedikit berdengung.

"Ini aku, sahabat terbaikmu Mi~sa~ki" Oh, aku tahu orang ini, sungguh.

"Saru sialan.. Kau belum melepaskanku..juga..?" Makianku terdengar lemah sekali. Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas.

"Melepaskanmu?" ia tertawa licik "Tidak sebelum kutiduri" Tangannya mengelus pipiku. Kutarik tanganku untuk menepisnya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku mulai memberontak karena badanku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"KAU! A-apa yang kaulakukan padaku?!" Kataku mulai panik.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya mengikatmu saja. Dan luka-luka mu sudah kuobati" Katanya enteng. Membuatku semakin terintimidasi.

Kedua tanganku terikat ke atas oleh borgol dan kakiku tidak terikat namun terluka parah. Kurasa, inilah akhir dari usahaku untuk kabur. Akhirnya, kupasrahkan diriku. Aku tak punya akal lagi untuk lari. Biarlah apapun terjadi.

"Persiapkan dirimu" Kata Saru. Pisau ditangannya mulai merobek pakaian atasku hingga aku bertelanjang dada. Lalu turun ke bagian bawah. Kupejamkan mataku karena tak mau melihat apa yang terjadi. Yang kurasakan hanyalah udara dingin yang berhembus menyentuh kulitku, membuatku semakin mengigil.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa sakit pada luka di perutku, sepertinya Saru sengaja menekannya agar aku kesakitan. Kugigit bibirku keras-keras sampai rasanya hampir robek.

"Buka matamu!" Teriaknya. Namun aku tetap diam dan terpejam.

Tekanannya semakin terasa sakit, ia menyentaknya berkali-kali hingga aku mengerang kesakitan. Namun aku tetap memejamkan mataku. Sekarang kurasakan rambutku ditarik olehnya, mungkin ia kesal menghadapiku yang keras kepala.

"Buka matamu Misaki!" Ia menarik rambutku lebih kencang. Dan aku pun membuka mataku dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"..Arghh!" Ia menekan luka itu lagi.

" ..Patuhi perintahku! Atau aku akan semakin menyakitimu!" Katanya masih menarik rambutku.

" _I..TTAI!"_

"…KAU MENGERTI TIDAK?!" Ia berteriak di telingaku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Misaki.." Tangannya menarik rambutku ke atas hingga aku bisa melihat badanku tanpa sehelai benang pun "Lihat..kau…tidak..pakai apa-apa" Katanya lalu tertawa membuatku malu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu wajahku memanas. Ingin sekali aku lari dari sini dan bersembunyi saking malunya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Tubuh indah Yatagarasu" Bisiknya ditelingaku. Kumalingkan wajahku agar menjauh darinya. Namun, ia menarik daguku dan menautkan bibirnya padaku. Ia menciumku! Cukup lama ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku, aku…tidak tahu, tapi, rasanya aku menikmatinya? Atau aku pura-pura menikmatinya agar selamat? Aku tak tahu.

Ketika ia melepaskannya, nafas kami sama-sama memburu. Masih belum cukup, ia menciumku lagi. Sementara aku hanya diam, tidak membalas ciumannya. Entah mengapa perlakuannya semakin membuat hatiku sakit saja. Aku tak menduga, ternyata Sahabatku, Saruhiko memperkosaku, melecehkanku sampai seperti ini. Serta merta air mataku mengalir. Aku menjadi benci sekali padanya. Apakah aku bisa memaafkannya nanti?

Tak kusadari, tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Saru menyadarinya setelah melepaskan ciuman kami. Ia menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Menatap wajahnya membuatku menangis sesenggukan. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Aku sungguh merasa terhina.

"Misaki.. Kau benci padaku?" Tanyanya. Dan aku masih saja menangis. Aku ingin ia berhenti melecehkanku sebelum aku semakin benci lagi.

Namun, aku salah. Saruhiko menyeringai menyeramkan sekali. Kemudian ia tertawa, matanya tak henti menatapku. Apa ia sudah gila?

Ia membuka resleting celananya. Mataku membelalak karena yang tersisa darinya hanyalah kemeja saja. Kupalingkan wajahku ke tempat lain, Astaga, aku tahu merupakan langkah yang salah melihat kemaluan sahabat sendiri. Tapi, masihkah ia jadi sahabatku?

Tiba-tiba ia menindihku, kemaluannya tepat di depan wajahku membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintahnya

" _Nani?!"_

Ia menjepit hidungku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Membuatku kehabisan nafas, dan aku tahu ia ingin itu. Hingga aku membuka mulutku untuk bernafas. Dan ia memasukkan kemaluannya.

"MNGGh.." Kurasa sebentar lagi aku muntah.

Dengan tempo lambat ia memaju mundurkannya. "Akhirnya kubungkam mulut bawelmu itu Misaki" katanya membuatku geram. Ia melakukan itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Kudengar ia meracau entah apa karena aku sedang tersiksa di bawah sini. Berulang kali ia memasukannya terlalu dalam dan membuatku benar-benar mual. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menjambak rambutku hingga kemaluannya masuk sangat dalam. Aku merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi mulutku, memuakkan sekali. Sialnnya Saruhiko sengaja menahan kemaluannya agar aku menelan cairan itu. Untungnya aku bisa menahannya sampai ia mengeluarkan kemaluannya.

"..Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kumuntahkan cairan itu dengan cara memiringkan wajahku. Kulihat, sepertinya Saruhiko tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan. Benar saja, ia menamparku berulang-kali dengan sangat keras. Aku hampir pingsan karenanya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu membuangnya!" Teriaknya tepat diwajahku. Aku hanya diam tidak berminat untuk menjawab.

Geram, ia melemparku ke lantai hingga terdengar suara berdebam keras. Aku mengerang karena punggungku menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Kuharap tulang belakangku tidak patah.

*BHUAKK!*

"AAARGGHHH!"

Ia menendang perutku tepat di luka yang belum sembuh. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Rasa sakit ini menyiksa sekali. Kulihat darah kembali keluar dari sela-sela perban. Entah aku keluar hidup-hidup atau tidak.

"Sakit?" Tanya Saruhiko "Itu Juga yang kurasakan ketika melihatmu bersama…MI-KO-TO BRENGSEK ITU!" Ia menendangku berulang kali seiring kata-katanya. Dan aku hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"J..Jan..gan..Sebut..Mikoto-san…Seperti..Itu!" Kataku membela Mikoto-san. Tampak perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Saruhiko.

"Kau masih saja membelanya?" Gumamnya "Siapa yang kau pilih, aku..atau Mikoto Brengsek kesayanganmu itu?" Tanyanya seperti mengancam.

Karena aku benci sekali pada Saruhiko, tentu saja..

"Aku..Me..milih..Mikoto..San" Kataku lirih. Tak mampu menjaga kesadaranku lebih lama lagi.

*PLAKK*

Saruhiko menamparku hingga aku tersadar lagi.

"Pilihanmu salah Misaki!"

Dengan itu. Ia merentangkan kedua kakiku dan memasukkan kemaluannya ke anus ku.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! SARUHIKO!" Seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Mataku mebelalak, kakiku berontak berusaha lepas dari rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di anusku. Kuharap aku segera pingsan agar penderitaan ini segera berakhir.

"HENTI…KA..N..! AAAHHK!"

"Berteriaklah untukku Misaki" Bisik Saruhiko. Ia pun memaju mundurkan kemaluannya di bawah sana. Membuat ku semakin kesakitan dan meronta-ronta.

Setelah beberapa kali ia melakukan itu. Tubuhku mulai merespon perlakuannya, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan, teriakanku mulai berhenti. Lalu, Kemaluannya meyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana berkali-kali.

"..A..ah!" Aku terkejut karena mendengar desahanku sendiri.

Saruhiko menyeringai "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara Misaki" Bisiknya ditelingaku.

"..J-Jangan! A..ahh.. Hentikan!" Kataku setelah kurasakan sentakannya semakin cepat dan dalam. Selain itu Saruhiko menaik turunkan tangannya di kemaluanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau klimaks karenanya.

Namun, terlambat bagiku. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan klimaks.

"Mi..Saki!" Nampaknya Saruhiko juga akan klimaks.

Benar saja. Ia melumat bibirku dan tangannya mendekapku erat. Dapat kurasakan badanku menjadi sangat ringan, dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang, nafasku terengah-engah sama sepertinya. Aku sungguh tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan ini. Hanya saja rasanya nikmat sekali…

"Misaki?!" Saruhiko memanggilku dengan panik. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar di depanku. Berulang kali kurasakan guncangan tangannya. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan kesadaranku lebih lama lagi. Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhku, rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Misaki!" Suara Saruhiko semakin bergema ditelingaku.

Sedetik kemudian, mataku terpejam… Aku hanya melihat kegelapan.

'Aku benci Saruhiko, tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah sahabatku'

* * *

HYAAA! .

Berhasil! Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan FF Ekstrim ini!

Terimakasih ya para Fujoshi SaruMi yang sudah mendukungku melalui Favorite Dan Comment nya!

Aku sangat terbantu oleh kalian! ^-^

Tentu saja aku akan membuat FF SaruMi lagi nanti, tentunya dengan Rated-M Hohoho

Oh ya, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU Ya! :D Kuharap kita semakin baik di tahun 2016 ini!

Please Review, sebagai acuanku dalam membuat FF SaruMi lainnya ^-^

 _ARIGATO!_ Mohon Saran dan dukungannya! ;)


End file.
